Where the Ivy Grows
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: Shino's life has always been filled with lore of the sidhe. He's been told stories of the courts his whole life. He didn't always believe them until a lone fey walked into his life. AU


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto._

**Author's Notes: **Please remember that none of this is fact and that I am taking many liberties with my portrayal of the courts and the sidhe themselves. Most of this probably won't be direct things from mythology but is loosely based on it. I am so not doing all the research I should for this but I am going off the few things I do know and looking up some of the things I don't know. This is most based off Scottish and Irish mythology. This was for a contest over on y!Gal. The prompts used were: red, tattoos, and ivy.

*sidhe- basically faerie folk. Brownies, pixies, elves, kelpie, ect.

* Tuatha Dé Danann- the mounds where faerie and the courts are located.

*Unseelie- the darker side of the courts. Misfits and the darker things of the myths that are less beautiful

*Seelie- think blondes, shinning hair/skin, light colors and the brighter side of the courts.

*glamour- a type of magic that changes a persons appearance or fools a being's mind.

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

Shino narrowed his eyes behind his goggles as he watched a short and stocky figure cross the street. A bright red hooded cape covered the person from head to ankle. It wasn't a color you saw often in the village. It wasn't a color you saw often at all unless you ventured into the hills and managed to come across the sidhe. But then, people rarely were seen after finding the mounds and the Tuatha Dé Danann, especially if you came across the Unseelie court. Some said the Seelie were even harsher than the Unseelie. The good folk didn't take kindly to trespassers.

Since Shino could remember, he had been warned never to go in search of the sidhe. But children will be what they are and when you tell a child not to go looking for something, especially things that many believe to only be myths and legends, they will many times find it.

He hadn't been the one to come up with the idea but he had gone along with it. He'd wanted to see the shinning people of the golden court, wanted to see the misshapen forms of the misfits of the Unseelie court. So they had gone, sneaking out into the dark one night with the guidance of the full moon.

Shino hadn't thought they would manage to find one but, not even twenty minutes away from the village, they had found one. A large mound rising out of the earth, bigger than anything Shino had ever imagined. There was an open door at the bottom, bright light and music pouring out.

The Aburame had been mesmerized by the sight and his companions weren't excluded. All except for one. Shikamaru had never been one to become entranced with things. He was so level headed that Shino was surprised the boy had even agreed to come on this little adventure. In the end, the Aburame was thankful Shikamaru was there.

If the Nara hadn't been present, they would have all lost themselves. Shikamaru hadn't been fast enough to get them all, though. Shino had watched, horrified, as Neji disappeared into the light and the door closed behind him with ominous laughter. They had been glued to the spot for minuets, waiting for the door to open again and their friend to come back out laughing and smiling. But the door never reopened.

They had been forced to retreat back to their homes, hearts heavy with the knowledge that they would never see the boy again. They hadn't had the hearts to tell the boy's parents what really happened. Shino was the one who had told them the lie that the boy had been picked up by bandits when they had went out to play late that evening.

They hadn't been aloud out past sunset for years after that. None of them spoke of the sidhe since, until three months ago.

Rumors were circulating through the grape vine that there was a sidhe in their very own village. No one could confirm or deny this, though many tried. But there was individual that caught Shino's attention. And that was the person he kept seeing in red.

No one wore colors like that here. The person stood out like a sore thumb. And said sore thumb seemed to be following Shino around. It wasn't like the person could completely hide themselves from him but they did a very good job of going unnoticed. But Shino was a man who was trained to notice the unnoticeable.

His family owned the local apothecary. Shino was tasked with finding the common bugs in the areas around the village. Some were studied and others were used for medical purposes. The Aburame knew how to find their hiding places, knew what to look for in the gloomy underbrush and the dark grasses of the hills. He was good at picking out things that didn't belong and bright red definitely didn't belong on the streets of his village.

Shino watched as the clocked figured turned a coroner and disappeared from his sight. He huffed slightly in annoyance and continued on his way. He didn't have time to deal with this today. He needed to get home and get the beetles he had stored safely in a small box under his arm to their new home. His father had constructed a small glass structure with small slits in the top and ends for the beetles Shino enjoyed studying. Glass was an expensive commodity in the village and Shino had no idea how his father had come across enough money for such a contraption but the young Aburame was thankful he had.

He enjoyed the work he did and the beetles he kept in the box were sometimes more like pets and less as creatures to study. His parents didn't mind as long as he did his work. Over the years, Shino had collected and studied many bugs; from flies to spiders, but his favorite were beetles. Ever since he was a little kid out catching lady bugs, he'd been obsessed with them. His parents had encouraged it, rather their son be out in nature than cooped up in their house underfoot.

Shino hummed to himself as he moved down the street. Their house was on the outskirts of the village, on the edge of the woods that flanked the village on one side. His parents preferred the company of bugs and animals to that of humans. They owned a small shop close to the center of the town, but preferred not to live that far into the village.

The brunette turned down the last street, cradling the small box closer to his body. Home was a small wooden cabin with dark shutters that they opened in the day and kept animals from climbing in at night. After the first time a raccoon trashed the kitchen, it was a rule his mother enforced. A small stable stood directly to the left of the house beside a modest barn. The two cows, goat and his father's horse were out in the pasture grazing. Chickens scattered around him as he entered the yard, clucking in annoyance as they dashed in all directions.

His mother was in her garden, a basket of vegetables at her side. She raised a hand to him, blue eyes sparkling even from a distance. He smiled back and raised his hand in return greeting. She returned to her work and Shino headed for the house.

His father was sitting at the table when he walked in, papers littering the table top. His father glanced up from his work and smiled softly at his son.

"How did the hunting go?" Shino placed the box on the table in front of his father for the man to check himself as the younger Aburame stripped his jacket off and hung it by the door. He watched as his father opened the box and then nodded in approval as he closed the lid.

"Not bad." Shino smiled and retrieved his box. He was proud of his ability in finding the bugs they needed and he never tried to hide that fact. Some of his friends told him he was prideful and Shino didn't argue that. He knew he was prideful and accepted that fact without issues.

"Are you keeping them all?" His dad called as Shino disappeared down the hallway that led to the bedrooms and their shared bathroom.

"Yeah," Shino replied as he gently lifted the top of his glass box. The beetles already inside scattered, hiding under leaves and the small log the cage contained. Shino gently scooped the new beetles out of the carrying box and deposited them in their new home. As soon as his hand was inside the cage, the new beetles jumped ship, climbing up the glass and scurrying under the log.

Shino closed the lid gently, and watched for a moment to make sure the new beetles settled in easily. Many of them were already making themselves at home so the Aburame locked the box and turned away from it.

Settling on his bed, he kicked off his boots, leaving them in a haphazard pile as he stretched out his tall frame. He sighed softly, relaxing into the mattress. He loved walking through the woods but he'd trekked further than he had intended to. He hadn't gone that far into the woods in a long time. The last time he had was so long ago but he still remembered it clearly. It's hard to forget seeing a naked man bathing in a pond, especially when said naked man appeared to be a sidhe.

It hadn't been long after his friend's disappearance into the fairy mound. He'd been looking for new species of beetles. He hadn't expected to stumble upon someone bathing.

All he'd been able to do was watch. The man was short and lithe with skin so creamy and pale Shino still hadn't seen anyone else with such a skin tone. Not even after nine years. When he was still a child, he'd been sure the man's hair had been made from sunlight. His golden tresses had seemed to sparkle in the mid-afternoon sun. But what had caught the Aburame's attention was the tattoo that ran from the man's ankle all the way up one shoulder. It curved around one calf, up the back of the blonde man's thigh, over one buttock and cut across his back in a small swirl.

Shino had watched until the sound of approaching footsteps startled the both of them. Shino hadn't waited to see who or what was coming. He'd stumbled from his hiding place behind a tree, tripping over his feet along with branches and tree roots as he made his getaway. He'd resisted every urge that called him back to that place with the hopes of seeing that man again.

Even after all these years, the golden haired man haunted his dreams. Maybe haunted wasn't the word because the dreams were far from nightmares. He tried not to think to hard on it, but when night had fallen and everyone in the house was asleep, he couldn't rein in his thoughts. And when he was laying in bed with a sticky hand and sweaty sheets, he never could regret having such thoughts.

"Shino?" His dad's voice broke through his thoughts, "Shikamaru wants to know if you want to go to the bar with him." Shino propped himself up on his elbows, contemplating the invitation. The only reason Shikamaru ever went to the bar was to hit on the bartender. The Aburame didn't understand why the Nara didn't just ask the man out, but it wasn't really his business, unless Shikamaru wanted to drag him along.

"Let me change," Shino answered, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed with a sigh. All he wanted to do was take a bath and sleep until morning, but he guessed he could go for a beer. Something to sooth his mind and maybe cloud his memory of that mysterious man from so long ago.

Shikamaru was leaning lazily against the wall beside the door, hands shoved in his pockets and a displeased look on his face. Shino raised an eyebrow at his friend as he walked out the door, not pausing to wait for the Nara to follow.

"What's up with that look?" Shino as Shikamaru caught up easily with him and fell in stride with him. Shikamaru grimaced.

"Someone broke into the jewel shop and dad has enlisted me for help." The Nara kicked at a rock, dark brown eyes follows the stones path in front of him until it rolled to a stop.

"Don't you generally like helping your dad?" Shino inquired. Shikamaru would never admit it to his father but he enjoyed solving crimes. Chess wasn't always enough to keep the young Nara's mind occupied.

"Yeah," Shikamaru sighed, kicking at another pebble, "But even I keep hitting dead ends with this one. It was like whatever stole the jewel wasn't...human." Shikamaru glanced at Shino as he said the last. Shino met the look, having already came to the same conclusion. People didn't like to think about faeries and the sidhe. But Shikamaru and he knew, had seen the truth for themselves and it was a truth they would never forget.

As they turned down the first street, Shino spotted a splotch of bright red in the distance. He sucked air through his teeth in annoyance.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, looking around. He raised an eyebrow at the Aburame when he saw nothing of importance.

"There's a guy who's been following me around for the last few weeks," Shino groused. He watched the red blob move closer before turning and disappearing down a side street. Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed.

"Like a stalker?" Shino chuckled and shook his head.

"Not exactly." As he spoke the figure appeared again, this time much closer than before. The Aburame watched as the man passed by them, hood covering his face so all you could see was the creamy skin of his chin. Shino frowned at the sight, sure he knew such a skin tone but was unable to place it with so little showing.

"That him?" Shikamaru asked as the person disappeared from sight behind them. Shino nodded.

"He's not really trying to blend in is he?" The Nara observed.

"Not really. And it's not that he follows me per say, more he just happens to be everywhere I am. I even saw him when I was in the woods this morning, right at the very edge." Shino tugged at the side of his pants, a nervous gesture he rarely showed. It told the Nara just how much this was bothering his friend.

"Has he ever confronted you or anything?" Shino shook his head. The man never approached him, never said a word. He was just there, like a bright red shadow.

"Sometimes he passes close by me, but just now was the first time he has gotten so close." Shikamaru nodded, face suddenly serious.

"Just watch your back, man," Shikamaru warned, patting Shino on the back. The Aburame nodded, having already came to the same conclusion himself.

The bar was the only place in the village that had good beer, good food and didn't have a bar fight nightly. There were a few other places on the lower side of town in the slums, but the last time either of them had traveled that far down, they'd been arrested for brawling. Sasuke ran a tight ship at his place and had no issues picking someone up but the breeches and tossing them out in the street. The slim raven was more capable than he looked. Many a man had been thrown out on his backside by the Uchiha and many more had misjudge him for his small stature. But no one made that mistake twice.

Shikamaru headed right for the bar, sitting in his usual place. Sasuke was on the other end of the bar, talking to a tall woman who sometimes passed through selling various goods. The Nara watched the smaller man unashamedly, and Shino shook his head with a soft chuckle.

Shikamaru turned his head sharply, a light dusting of pink covering his cheeks.

"What?" The Nara asked, tapping his fingers softly against the bar before sneaking a glance at the Uchiha.

"You've been watching him since we were kids. We've been regularly haunting this place since he bought it. Come on, Shikamaru. I know you've got the balls, go get him." Shikamaru scoffed at those words.

"Like he would ever be interested in me. Besides, I bet he's not even like that."

"Who's like what?" Shikamaru jerked his head up, eyes going wide and then averting in any direction but where Sasuke was standing. The Uchiha raised a slim eyebrow and glanced at Shino. The Aburame shrugged his shoulders glancing from Shikamaru and back to the Uchiha, hoping Sasuke would get the message. They had known the raven since they were kids and the man was an amazing observer. He probably already knew how the Nara felt. Knowing Sasuke, he just wanted to make Shikamaru make the first move.

"Uh, no one," Shikamaru replied a little too fast, "The usual please." Sasuke said nothing but smiled slightly and handed them their tankards. He glanced at Shikamaru one last time before moving down the bar to take the next customers order.

"Don't even say it, Shino," The Nara growled before taking a long drink from his tankard.

"I wasn't going to," Shino answered, smiling into his own beer. He figured his friend would get it together sooner or later. Sometimes the Nara just needed a push.

Shino was about to comment on the fact that his wallet couldn't take much more of Shikamaru's stalking of Sasuke when someone slid onto the stool beside him. It wasn't that he had aversion to people, it was more he had an aversion to the bright red hooded man now occupying the space beside him.

Shino glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye, wondering if this was finally it. Then the man reached up and slid his hood back and it was all Shino could do not to choke on his beer. Purple eyes widened impossibly and he shakily sat his drink back down. Bright blue eyes sparkled with mischief and the man smiled brightly at him. Even though Shion had never seen the man's face, he would have recognized him anywhere. The sunny hair that fell nearly to the man's shoulders, the creamy completion that was caught somewhere between pale and translucent, this was the man Shino had been dreaming about for ages. The man he'd caught bathing in the woods when he was just a child. But the man before him didn't look a day over twenty.

"Hey," the man greeted him cheerfully; much more cheerfully than Shino was feeling. The Aburame stared at him, awestruck. It took him a second to realized the man had spoke.

"Hi," Shino managed.

"So, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I've kind of been following you around," the blonde said, grinning from ear to ear.

"The whole village knew you were there," Shino snorted, "With your bright cape." He gestured to the cloth still draped over the blonde man's shoulders.

"Well, you have a point," The man fingered the edge of the cloth lovingly as he spoke, eyes going distant for a moment before he perked back up with a chuckle.

"I guess I didn't do a good job of hiding then. I'm Naruto." The man stuck a hand out and Shino shook it hesitantly.

"No, not really. The name's Shino." Shino took his had back, sipping at his beer. He glanced over at Shikamaru, who raised one eyebrow. The Aburame shrugged. Naruto didn't seem to want to cause him harm and Sasuke was watching the new comer intently. He was as safe as he could get in this situation.

"I'm know. I've heard a lot about you."

"From the villagers? You're obviously not from around here." Shino watched the man's face fall at those words. Naruto waved at Sasuke, who promptly came over and took his order. Once a beer was set in front of him, Naruto wrapped his hands around the tankard. He stared into the frothy liquid for a few long seconds and then sighed.

"No, I'm not from here. But I also didn't hear about you from the villagers," Shino only raised an eyebrow, waiting for the man to continue, "I had a friend back home that was from here. He used to talk about this place all the time. And you. He loved talking about you and his other friends. He said you guys didn't always get along, though." Naruto's face lit up as he spoke of his friend, but there was sadness underneath all of the happiness.

"What was his name?" Shino asked out of curiosity. All of the people he had known well enough to call friends were still living in the village. All except one...

"Neji." There was no hesitation in the blonde's voice, even though he must have known the reaction he would get. Shino's eyes widened and the sound of glass shattering was loud over the noise as Sasuke dropped the tankard he'd been carrying. Shikamaru stared at the man around Shino, not sure he'd heard the blonde right.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, placing both hands on the bar as he invaded Naruto's personal space. Naruto glanced at the raven and back to the Aburame as he leaned away from Sasuke.

"Neji," Naruto repeated. Shikamaru was on his feet in an instant, taking Naruto by the arm and dragging him off the stool. Naruto growled softly, jerking his arm out of the Nara's grasp easily. He glared at the man but followed him none the less. Shino was right behind them, stomach churning at the news.

"We're closed! Everyone, out!" Sasuke shouted, hopping over the bar and following Shikamaru towards the door. There were a few grumbles but the glare Sasuke gave his customers could have killed. People quickly filled the streets, heading home or to another establishment.

The four men moved quickly down the street until they reached a small quiet area. Shikamaru turned around, furious. Out of all of them, he'd been closest to the Hyuuga before the incident. The lose had been hard on them all, but no one had taken it worse. Shino thought it was about that time the Nara really fell in love with Sasuke. The Uchiha had been the one to spend long nights at Shikamaru's house while the Nara blamed himself for the loss of their friend.

"Wait, Shikamaru. Let him talk." Shino stepped between his friend and Naruto. The blonde looked just as furious as Shikamaru but there was a touch of sadness in his eyes. He rubbed at the spot on his arm when Shikamaru had gripped him, stepping further away from Sasuke who stood behind him.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but I didn't meet him until he'd been in the courts for two years. I wasn't part of those who took him." Shikamaru's growled loudly. Sasuke moved forwards, putting himself between the sidhe and his friend.

"You're the breed aren't you?" Shikamaru snapped. Sasuke shoved him hard in the chest as the Nara made to step forward.

"I'm nothing like them!" Naruto snapped, "Those Seelie bastards only like to toys with humans! They don't care for anything that isn't bright, shinning and perfect like them!" Shino was slightly taken back by the harshness of the blonde's voice.

"You aren't a Seelie?" Shino had thought the blonde would fit right in. Naruto seemed to disagree.

"My mother was. My father was a pixie. The Seelie court wanted nothing to do with me. I thought I was going to die but the cook for the Unseelie court took me in, raised me. If not for them, I'd be dead now." Naruto tugged at the hem of his cloak, wrapping himself tighter in its folds.

"How was he?" Shikamaru's voice was soft, tentative. It was so unlike the Nara. Shino himself was scared Naruto would laugh in their faces and tell them it was all a joke, tell them their friend was dead, or worse.

"He's fine. Living happily in the lap of luxury at the expense of his owner," Naruto answered with a laugh and a small shake of his head.

"Owner?" Sasuke asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, he was supposed to be a slave, but he had that man wrapped around his finger. He wants for nothing." Shino didn't have much of a problem believing that. Neji had always been able to wiggle his way out of things and easily con people into seeing his way, even as a child.

"Can we see him?" Shino asked. He wouldn't mind seeing his old friend and maybe tease him a little for the situation he got himself into.

"No," Naruto shook his head. He was solemn once again, lips set in a thin line.

"Why not? Can't you take us?"

"I was kicked out of the courts for good." The blonde's voice was grave, and he wouldn't look at any of them, "Please don't ask. It's not something I really want to talk about." Shino nodded in understanding. He didn't know what could get you kicked out of faerie for good, but he figured it was either petty or very bad.

"As long as he's alive," Shikamaru whispered, leaning against Sasuke. The Uchiha slid an arm around his waist, easily fitting under Shikamaru's shoulder. Shino caught the look Sasuke had in his eyes and was sure he wouldn't be invited to the bar anytime soon.

"Thank you," Sasuke told Naruto, reaching out to shake the man's hand, "This is the best news I've heard in a long time." Naruto nodded, and watched as Sasuke lead Shikamaru in the direction of his house. Shino watched his friends leave, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I bet he'd never thought he'd get him like this," Shino mused out loud.

"What?" Naruto frowned at the taller man before turning back to watch the other two men amble slowly down the street.

"They've been walking circles around each other for years. I bet Sasuke never thought he'd get his chance like this." Naruto smiled at this, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm glad, then,"the blonde said with a nod. They stood in silence for a moment, watching the people who were still out so late pass by. After a moment, Naruto turned to the Aburame, mouth opening to say something but Shino interrupted him.

"Would you like to go get something to eat?" Naruto blinked at the taller man, caught off guard by the question.

"Now?" The blonde glanced around them at the street lamps and the few people walking past.

"Sure. I didn't have a chance to eat back there. And I know a really good place not far from here." Naruto seemed to think it over a moment and then he nodded.

"I'm not going to turn down food," the slighter man said with a small laugh. Shino nodded in agreement, leading the blonde back into the village.

* * *

"Watch out!" Shino called as Naruto almost slipped down a ravine hidden by bushes. The blonde stumbled backwards, falling heavily on his backside. Shino made his way back towards the other man and helped him up with a small shake of his head.

"For a sidhe, you aren't very graceful," the Aburame commented as Naruto brushed his breeches off. The blonde glared at him as he rubbed a soothing hand over his smarting bottom.

"Screw you," Naruto huffed as he gestured for Shino to lead the way, "You know these woods better than I do." Shino had to give him that.

"But I thought you were supposed to be all about nature." Naruto made a sound of annoyance behind him, stepping carefully over a fallen log.

"You humans love to stereotype everything. It's not true for all of use and it's not like we all just have an amazing natural sense of direction." Shino smiled at just how easily the blonde came to his people's defense, even if they had banished him. Naruto had a strong sense of pride in his people, and nothing seemed to be able to taint that. Shino admired him for that.

In the last month and a half, the blonde had dispelled and revealed many things about his home and his people. Shino now probably knew more about the courts than any other person in the village. Naruto was talkative and friendly, far from what the stories of his childhood had led him to believe. Iron was a real problem for the good folk, but they could be around it in small amounts. The Seelie were apparently the crueler of the courts, and the Unseelie seemed to be comprised of the horrors of the faerie world. But they also house the misfits and half breeds. Then you had your solitary faeries and others like Naruto, who had been cast aside for whatever reason.

"Do we really have to go out this far?" Naruto asked as he shook his foot free of a tree root. Shino easily moved through the woods, avoiding holes and roots with ease.

"It's not much further now," the Aburame assured his companion. Naruto grumbled behind him but said nothing else. Shino adjusted the small box he had attached to a strap slung across one shoulder. He'd been meaning to go out and search for more beetles for days now, but things kept coming up. He had to cover for his dad at the shop, run errands for his mom, and ended up spending a lot of his down time with Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke. Today was the first chance he'd had and he'd sprung on it.

When Naruto had heard he was going out into the woods, the blonde immediately wanted to go. Shino hadn't seen any reason to tell him no. Now here they were, trekking through the woods in search of bugs. The Aburame's usual hunting grounds weren't far off.

They round one last tree and Shino stopped with a sigh. Naruto, who was watching his feet more than the person in front of him, ran right into the taller man. Shino looked over his shoulder to find Naruto once again on the ground. He raised an eyebrow, offering his hand out to the blonde.

Naruto growled in annoyance but took the hand and let Shino help him to his feet.

"You sure are clumsy," Shino observed with a teasing smile before moving over to a large fallen log.

" 'm not clumsy," Naruto muttered, stomping over to where the Aburame was already leaning down. The loud sound of his feet breaking twigs earned him a glare from Shino. Naruto smiled sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his head. Shino turned back to his work, gently lifting up a section of the log. Naruto watched as bugs scattered under the filtered rays of sunlight. Earthworms wiggled back underground and beetles of all arrays of colors scrambled back up the log and into hiding. Shino easily caught one, gently cradling the tiny creature in the palm of his hand.

He swung the carrying box around, gently depositing the beetle in it before shutting it quickly. He turned to find Naruto staring at him with something akin to awe. The Aburame grinned at his companion.

"Would you like to try?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically. Shino felt warmth spread through his chest at such delight in something so simple. He couldn't believe he'd been dreaming about this man for years, but there was something different about him. It was as if the blonde had aged greatly in personality even though he hadn't seemed to age at all. Shino wouldn't say he'd been in love with the man that had been haunting his dreams because Naruto was a different person than what he'd dreamed up. That suited the Aburame just fine. People grew up, made mistakes and learned lessons, life their lives as people should. And Shino had come to like the person he'd met such a short time ago. It was like he was drawn in by the blonde's eagerness to learn and teach. Naruto was open to every experience he was met with and met those experiences back with enthusiasm.

"Okay, just gently lift a piece of the log," Shino directed. Naruto nodded, face full of concentration.

"Once you have it lifted, you have to be quick and gentle. You don't want to squish them." Naruto nodded again, slowly lifting a section of the log. When the piece of wood was lifted about half way, a nursery spider jumped from the log to the blonde's arm. Naruto froze for an instant, blue eyes widening in horror before screeching and flinging his arm from side to side. Shino had to duck to keep from getting hit.

The blonde stumbled backwards as the spider went flying. His heel caught on a tree root and crashed down a small incline hidden by brush. Shino stared at the space where the blonde was only seconds before. It'd happened so fast he hadn't had a chance to react.

"You okay?" Shino called, pushing back tress branches to try and find the blonde. The brush in this area of the forest was thick and Naruto was obscured form the taller man's view.

"I'm fine," Naruto called, "It just startled me. But I don't think this little guy is okay." Shino frowned. He grabbed a small sapling and used it to help him slide down the incline. He didn't have to search much to find the blonde.

Naruto was sitting in the middle of what used to be a thicket, a small baby fox cradled in his arms. The small animal blinked up at Shino, fluffy tipped ears perked and alert. The Aburame crept closer, eyes wide as he stared at how calm the wild animal seemed to be in Naruto's arm.

"How are you even holding him?" Shino asked, knowing better than to reach out a hand to touch the animal. He'd had run ins with foxes before, had a scar to prove it.

"I might not be good with directions, but I am good with animals," Naruto answered, cradling the kit in his arms, "But I think he has a broken leg."

"Can you stand?" Shino moved closer to the blonde, weary of getting too close. Foxes were skittish creatures by nature and he didn't want to frighten an injured one.

"Yeah." Naruto used one hand to push himself up while keeping the fox close to his chest with the other. Shino let the blonde use his shoulder to balance. The small kit eyed him curiously but seemed more interested in the fact that he was now more than four feet off the ground.

The kit whined, trying to burrow into Naruto's chest. The blonde patted the small creature on the head. The fox calmed slightly but continued to whine.

"Where's its mom?" Shino asked, looking around the small thicket. There were no other animals in sight, all scared off from Naruto's fall.

"I don't think she's been back for a while," Naruto answered. He stared sadly at the fox in his arms and stroked its ears, "He hasn't eaten in days."

"You planning to take him with us?" Naruto glared at him.

"Of course! We can't just leave him here!" Shino held his hands up in the universal sign that he meant no harm.

"Okay, okay. Come on, we have a long way to go." Naruto nodded, letting Shino help him up the incline; his tiny bundle tucked against him.

It was night fall before they made it back to the village. The tiny fox was sleeping fitfully in Naruto's arms, its fluffy tail draped over its nose.

"We can go to my place." Naruto didn't wait for Shino's reply; he simply turned in the direction of his house and started walking. Shino didn't object. His parents probably wouldn't appreciate having a small fox kit in their house. Naruto lived on the edge of the village. Not as far out as Shino's family, but far enough away that no one messed with him.

Naruto's house was a small one story cottage. It was made of stone with dark blue shutters. Shino was betting there was no glass in the windows. Naruto opened the door with one hand, flicking on the lights with his free hand.

"Sorry its mess," Naruto apologized as he kicked a pile of dirty clothes out of the way, "I'm not much of a house keeper."

"I don't mind." The three room house was small. The kitchen and a tiny eating area was the first room, with two doors branching off into the bathroom and bedroom. The bedroom door was open and Shino caught a glimpse of an unmade bed with more clothes scatter across the floor.

Naruto picked up a shirt from the floor, bundling the fox kit up in it and sitting him on the table. The kit woke up at the movement, yawning so his tiny but sharp teeth gleamed in the light. Shino raised eyebrows, sitting a little away from the tiny creature.

Shino watched as Naruto bustled around his kitchen, pulling out two chopsticks and heating up some water. The blonde disappeared into the bathroom for a moment, returning with gaze and a small cloth. He gently picked the kit up, reviling an obviously injured back leg. The small let out a sharp cry, nosing at the hand cradling him under his belly.

"Shh," Naruto soothed, "I'm only trying to help." The kit seemed to think otherwise as it started wiggling in Naruto's grasp. Naruto looked up at Shino, blue eyes full of worry.

"Help?" Shino didn't hesitate. He picked up the chopsticks, breaking one in half. They worked quickly. Naruto help the kit while Shino cleaned the wound and splint it. In the end, the fox was curled up in a little bundle in Naruto's living room, feed and tended.

Naruto sat heavily in a chair by Shino with a sigh. The Aburame eyed the smaller man, taking in his slim form.

"You really are something," Shino observed, "Nothing seems to phase you."

"Where I come from, you have to live like that," Naruto said with a chuckle. The blonde watched Shino for a moment and then leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He clasped his hands together, eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

"Another little fact about my people is that we don't sit around waiting for something to happen. We take what we want, take our chances and hope for the best." Naruto looked up at him at that, looking Shino in the eyes.

"You trying to tell me something?" Shino wanted to hear the words, couldn't take his chances with assumptions. He liked Naruto, wanted to know as much about the man as he could. He was alluring and so confident and okay with who and what he was. Shino liked that in a person.

"When Neji first started telling me stories about you guys, I thought you were arrogant and a bit of an ass. But as the years passed and I got to listen to all of these tells, I started to like you. You seemed so confident when he talked about you. A bit prideful maybe, but that's nothing compared to the pride of my people. When I got kicked out, this was the first place I thought of going. Meeting you was the first thing I thought of. And then when I got to finally see you, talk to you..." Naruto trailed off, smiling at the Aburame.

"You were nothing like I expected." Shino raised an eyebrow at that but let the man continue, "But it's a good thing. You grew up. You lived your life and are better for that. I slowly started to fall for this you. The you I actually got to meet, to see and interact with. And I...Well, I think I might just love you." Naruto finished the sentence with a small laugh. He was blush slightly, but never broke eye contact with Shino.

Shino didn't quite know what to say. Instead of trying to work his mind for a response, he leaned over and kissed the blonde softly.

Naruto stiffened in surprise. Shino went to pull back but Naruto wrapped his hands in Shino's shirt and pulled him back down. The Aburame gasped softly in surprise. Naruto used that as a chance to slid his tongue into Shino's mouth. Shino went with it, letting the blonde slid his tongue across the roof of his mouth and across his gums.

The Aburame twisted his fingers in blonde tresses, taking his time exploring Naruto's mouth in kind. The blonde moaned low in his throat, pulling Shino even closer. They teased each other teeth and tongue until they had to come up for air.

"Fuck," Shino whispered as he sucked air into his starved lungs. Naruto's answering chuckle was deep and husky.

"I have a bed you know," Naruto told him, nipping at the man's bottom lip. Shino chuckled, hands sliding down the blonde's back to settle on his hips.

"Do you now?" Naruto nodded. He stood, pulling Shino with him. Shino followed the blonde, tugging his shirt off as they went. He would take whatever Naruto was offering, be it sex or just heavy petting. He was hoping for sex, though.

Naruto stripped himself of his own shirt, tossing the garment aside without a care. Shino pulled him into a kiss, hands tracing the blonde's sides while Naruto did his own exploring. They stumbled backwards, falling down on the bed in a heap of hands and lips. Shino kissed down Naruto's neck, groaning at the taste of the blonde's skin. Naruto twisted fingers in Shino's curly hair, tugging softly as Shino explored.

Shino glanced up at Naruto's face as he slowly explored his way down the blonde's body. Lips closed around a pert nipple, sucking softly before teeth scrapped across flesh. Naruto moaned, back arching into the touch. The Aburame licked a line across Naruto's chest, blowing cool air across the blonde's other nipple. Long fingers traced around the abandoned nipple, pinching and squeezing as Shino's lips closed around the other.

Naruto bit his lip, throat working to hold back his noises. He carded his fingers through Shino's hair, hips coming off the bed to rub against Shino's. The Aburame groaned as the blonde's cock rocked against his own through their clothes. He abandoned Naruto's nippled to kiss him roughly, teeth nipping at the blonde's lips.

"You sure about this?" Shino asked, kissing a line to Naruto's ear. The smaller man grabbed the brunette's backside, using his grip to help grind Shino down against him.

"Does it feel like I'm sure?" Naruto growled, rolling his hips up again and again. Shino moaned into Naruto's neck, hands gripping the blonde's hips to halt his movements.

"We need something...Some kind of cream." A small jaw as shoved into his hand. Shino looked from the jar to Naruto and raised an eyebrow.

"Were you expecting this?" Naruto blushed hotly and didn't answer. Instead he shimmed out of his breeches, kicking the material onto the floor. Shino sucked in a breath, eyes taking in the blonde's body.

"Off," Naruto said simply, tugging at the hem of Shino's own pants. The Aburame laughed, handing the jar back to Naruto and sliding out of his own breeches. He slid back against the blonde with a moan. Naruto gasped under him, cock jumping against Shino's as the brunette thrust against him.

"How do you want to do this?" Shino asked against kiss swollen lips. Naruto writhed under him, fingers digging into the brunette's shoulders.

"Let- _ah_- Let me turn over," the blonde managed. Shino complied, helping the blonde come up onto shaky knees. When Naruto turned away from him, Shino sucked in a breath. The same ivy tattoo from his memory stretched across creamy skin. Up close it looked so real, as if someone had taken real ivy and slipped it under Naruto's skin. Shino traced the tattoo over the blonde's backside and across his back. Naruto whined under him, burying his face into the sheets.

"That's sensitive," Naruto whimpered as Shino traced the same path back across his body.

"It's beautiful," Shino murmured, cupping Naruto's ivy covered buttock. The blonde shivered, a drawn out whine smothered by the sheet. Shino's cock jumped against his stomach at the sound. He unscrewed the top on the jar, dipping two fingers into the white cream. He slid his thumb in between supple cheeks, revealing the blonde's entrance. Naruto whimpered, cock leaking pre-cum onto the sheets beneath him.

Shino circled the blonde's pucker with one finger, spreading the cream. Naruto shivered, pushing back into the touch. The Aburame slid one finger in slowly, moaning at how tight the blonde was. Naruto gasped at the coolness of the cream and the stretch of Shino's finger. Shino pushed his finger in to the second knuckle, pulling it out slowly before thrusting it back in.

Naruto moaned, hands twisting in the sheets. He pushed back against the brunette's finger, moaning loudly as he did so. He looked at Shino over his shoulder. Shino met his eyes as he slid his finger in again. Naruto moaned, mouth open as he panted for air.

"I'm not gonna break," he told the brunette. Shino didn't quite know what to say to that. He added a second finger beside the first, thrusting them in roughly. Naruto groaned, back arching as he rocked back against the brunette's touch.

Shino wrapped a hand around the blonde's cock, stroking him slowly in contrast to the fast thrusts of his fingers. Naruto writhed under him, needy noises falling form parted lips. Shino licked his lips, trying to rein in his need as he stretched the smaller man. He barley had three fingers in before his need won out.

He positioned himself behind the blonde. Shino pressed a hand against the small of Naruto's back and used the other to line his cock up. Naruto whimpered under him, hazy blue eyes watching him as Shino eased the head of his cock inside the slim male. Naruto gasped, quivering under the brunette as Shino pushed in until he bottomed out.

Shino paused, panting for breath as he took in the sight of the blonde. Muscles clenched around his cock, tightening as Naruto shifted under him.

"Fuck," Naruto gasped, as Shino started to move. Naruto wrapped a hand around his erection, stroking in time with Shino's thrusts. The Aburame used slim hips for an anchor, shifting his thrusts until Naruto cried out loudly beneath him. Shino smirked, picking up speed as Naruto panted for breath.

"God, you feel good," Shino husked. Naruto cried his agreement as the brunette's cock head slid over his prostate again and again. Naruto rocked in time with him, hand squeezing over the head of his leaking erection with each thrust. He cried out Shino's name as orgasm rushed through him, seed splattering on the bed and his hand. Shino growled, thrusting harder against the blonde. He came with a sharp cry, doubling over Naruto as his cock pulsed with his release. Naruto whimpered at the feeling of being filled, collapsing under Shino.

Shino pulled out, rolling off Naruto to lay beside him. Naruto smiled at him and Shino smiled back. He rolled on his side, throwing one arm over the blonde. Naruto sighed in contentment, eyes falling shut. The Aburame traced the ivy running along Naruto's body, bring goosebumps up across Naruto's flesh.

"Is this really a tattoo?" It looked too real to be a tattoo. Naruto blinked heavy lids open to stare at Shino.

"No, it's real ivy. I used glamour to make it look like a tattoo against my skin," naruto answered in a groggy voice.

"Really? Can I see?" Naruto huffed slightly but after a moment the ivy leaf that had just been a marking against the blonde's skin came to life under Shino's finger tips. The Aburame softly ran his hands along the vein. Naruto shuddered. When Shino continued to trace the plant, the blonde growled and knocked his hands away.

"Sensitive," Naruto murmured, already falling asleep beside the brunette. Shino chuckled. He snuggled closer to the slighter man, drifting off easily into sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe you kept him!" Sasuke groused as Naruto's fox eyed him wearily from his place at Naruto's feet. The blonde laughed, reaching down to pat the fox's head. The creature barked loudly, eyeing Sasuke once more before curling up on the floor.

"He's just cautious after you stepped on his tail," Shino teased his friend. Sasuke glared while Shikamaru and Naruto laughed.

"It's not my fault he was underfoot," Sasuke muttered. Shikamaru snorted.

"You were just too drunk to know where you were going." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his lover.

"And you were too drunk to remember where I fucked you. So you have no room to talk." Shino laughed as Shikamaru turned bright red. Naruto leaned into his side, lacing his hand with Shino's.

"You glad you came?" Shino asked the blonde. Naruto nodded, leaning up and placing a kiss on Shino's lips.

"You never did tell us why you were kicked out, Naruto," Sasuke piped up. The blonde had been living in the village for a little over four months now but he still hadn't told them what had gotten him kicked out of the courts in the first place. Naruto had gotten himself a job at Sasuke's bar at night and worked at the local farm during the day. He'd made a nice little place for himself in his cottage, adding an herb garden and a small coop of chickens. He settled in nicely in their village and in Shino's life.

"Well, I found out he crown prince was sleeping with the wrong person. His mothers lover." Shino choked on air at that. Sasuke looked slightly sick, and Shikamaru was green around the gills. Naruto laughed at their looks.

"I think I was better off not knowing," Shino muttered, shifting against Naruto's side.

"I used to think that too, but not any more," Naruto chuckled, "I'm glad. If I hadn't found out about it, I wouldn't have met any of you." Shino smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Naruto's forehead.

"I'm glad, too." Shikamaru smirked at Shino, "I was worried Shino would scare all the people away with his beetles." Shino raised an eyebrow.

"If Naruto hadn't shown up, you'd still be stalking Sasuke." Sasuke laughed loudly while Shikamaru turned red. Naruto joined in the laughter, happier than he could ever remember being.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I am so awesome with tittles, aren't I? This was for a Shino/Naruto contest over on Y!Galley. And guess what. I WON! *happy dances* My first win ever! I am so happy about it! But there were a few complications that have since been resolved. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
